Gwen's Accident
by SaSuSaKu333
Summary: During a fight, Gwen gets severely injured. Will she make it? Bad summary. Please R&R.


AN: My first Ben 10: Ultimate Alien fanfic. I am super excited to share this one with you. It is probably going to be shorter than all my other stories. Oh well. This is based on the new episode for this week. Eeep. I'm having like an addiction to writing today and that's why you are getting so many new fics and chapters ;) FLAMES ARE WELCOME because I want to know how you guys think I did. Thanks!

(Gwen's POV)

It was a Saturday and Kevin was out hanging out doing some errands. Ben and I were talking at Mr. Smoothie.

"It just isn't fair! You both have cars and I have nothing! When I asked my dad he said maybe after graduation. Can you believe that?"

As you can probably tell, I was furious, and Ben was sitting there smirking the whole time and kept saying 'you might get one sooner than you think' I mean, who says stuff like that anymore. I was sitting there fuming and I didn't even notice when Ben started calling my name. I ignored the fact that he sounded panicked and turned my anger on him.

"WHAT? CAN YOU NOT LEAVE ME ALONE FOR TWO SECO- AHHHH" I stopped talking when I was sent flying into a building. All I felt was pain. I have never been in so much pain in my entire life. I did hear Ben transform and the screech of tires and some more fighting before all I heard was silence.

"Hey Ben, where is Gwen? I have to give her something." I don't know what happened next. All I smelt was blood. All I felt was pain. All I wanted was sleep. What I did hear was footsteps running towards me and Kevin shouting my name. I heard Ben say that he already called 911.

"They said to stop the bleeding, Kevin."

"Can't you see I'm trying?" I could hear the tears in his voice. I tried to tell him that I was ok, but I couldn't get a sound out of my mouth. All I could do was moan in pain.

I heard the sirens approaching and I thought for sure that I was going to die right then and there. The only thing that made me fight for my life was Kevin. I could hear him crying.

"Gwen, come on Gwen, you have to stay strong ok. I love you Gwen. Please stay alive for me. I need you. Please." His voice broke and he started crying even harder.

I opened my eyes and squeezed Kevin's hand. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey. You're going to be alright, you know. Ill make sure you will be ok."

"Tell… Ben… I'm sorry. That… I didn't… mean to… yell… at him. Tell him… it's not…his fault." He let out a weak laugh.

"Ill be sure to tell him that. He is calling your parents now."

"I…love…you…too" was the only thing I could get out before the sirens became really loud and I succumbed to the darkness.

(Kevin's POV)

I raced away to Mr. Smoothie. I was really excited. I was going to take Gwen to see her new car. I've known for a while now that she wanted one. So I set to work making one for her. It was finally done.

When I arrived at Mr. Smoothie I saw Ben fighting an alien that I didn't know. I looked around for Gwen but I didn't see her. I figured she was just helping the civilians in the area. She always helps the people, and I prefer it that way. Less of a chance she will get hurt. I love her. I know I haven't told her that in a while but I really do.

I noticed during the fight that Ben was holding back tears. I didn't think much of it. I thought he got in a fight with Julie again. I was wrong. After we defeated the monster I started looking around for Gwen. She should have been back by now.

"Hey Ben, where is Gwen? I have to give her something." When he looked at me he finally snapped out of something and started to franticly look around. Then he saw the brick building with a hole in it and pointed at it.

"GWEN!" He started screaming her name and I was starting to get scared. I grabbed Ben and started yelling at him to tell me what happened and where Gwen was. After he explained what happened I ran as fast as I could to the building that had a giant hole in it. I couldn't help but feel mad at Ben for making her mad and distracting her enough so she has no time to brace for impact. But right now, I was only worried for Gwen's health.

"GWEN!" When I got there, all I saw was rubble. I couldn't see any evidence that Gwen was there. To be honest, it scared the crap out of me.

"GWWEEENN!" I screamed as loud as I could. I couldn't find her. I absorbed a piece of the rubble and started lifting pieces away. I finally found a small circle of red. I recognized it as a part of Gwen's shirt. I lifted the remaining pieces of rubble to find her.

She was beaten and bruised. It looked like her injuries were really bad. I was about to yell at Ben to call an ambulance when he turned around.

"I already called an ambulance." By that time I was tearing off pieces of my shirt to stop the bleeding. Ben was crying hysterically. "They said to stop the bleeding, Kevin."

"Can't you see I'm trying?" I could start to feel myself cry. I couldn't lose her. I love her. I was to the point of begging her to hold on.

"Gwen, come on Gwen, you have to stay strong ok. I love you Gwen. Please stay alive for me. I need you. Please." I was crying harder now. I couldn't stop. Ben was in almost as worse a shape as me. He was calling her parents.

I noticed that she started to move a little bit. She squeezed my hand harder and opened her eyes. I was so happy I smiled right away. She hasn't left me yet.

"Hey. You're going to be alright, you know. Ill make sure you will be ok."

"Tell… Ben… I'm sorry. That… I didn't… mean to… yell… at him. Tell him… it's not…his fault." I let out a weak laugh. I just had to keep her talking and she would be fine.

"Ill be sure to tell him that. He is calling your parents now." I was so relieved but then I noticed that she seemed to be getting weaker and her eyes started to die out. _No, no, no, come on Gwen hang on._

"I…love…you…too" Then she went silent. I saw that she stopped breathing but the paramedics were on scene by then. I told them that she just stopped breathing and they started to pump her chest and used the paddles to shock her. She finally started breathing again.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going with her to the hospital. I'm her boyfriend."

They nodded and Ben said that he would wait for his aunt and uncle (AN: Gwen's parents if you didn't know. Gwen and Ben are cousins.)

Got in the ambulance and began the longest ride of my life.

(Gwen's POV)

When I woke up all I could see was white. All I could hear was the machines beeping, telling me I was alive. I heard someone walking up the hallway towards my room. When the door opened I saw my mom and dad walk in with Ben. Ben noticed I was awake first and ran to hug me and say how sorry he was. He started to cry. I just hugged him back and comforted him and told him everything will be ok.

My mom and dad wouldn't stop crying so I stayed with them for 20 more minutes before I said that I wanted to see Kevin. They understood and left to get Kevin. When Kevin came in he looked concerned, relieved, happy, and sad all at once. He ran up to me and hugged me and kept repeating that he loved me and he kept saying sorry that he wasn't there. He said I scared him to death and that he will never let me out of his sight ever again. He started to kiss me and kept kissing me almost ever 2 seconds it seems. He was crying hysterically, and all I could do was hold him and comfort him. Just like I did for Ben, except it was harder to convince Kevin that I wouldn't leave him. We soon fell asleep, him holding me tightly.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

(Gwen's POV)

Kevin was taking me to his garage. I didn't know what he was doing. He said he had something he wanted to show me. He said Ben helped him with it. I was excited and nervous at the same time. When he opened his garage and I saw the car with the bow (AN: Pic on profile.). I instantly grew excited. I screamed and ran up to Kevin.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I ran over to Ben and did the same thing with Ben. I ran back to Kevin and gave him the most passionate kiss I could manage. I could tell it left him dazed. This was the best day of my life. I wouldn't give it up for anything, and wouldn't give up these two people for anything in the world.

AN: Thanks to all my readers for the support. This is my last fanfic of the day. I still have homework to do. Please R&R. LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS!


End file.
